Broken Lightbulb? No Problem
by ColumbiaRose
Summary: This was written because @JaneRizzoli tweeted something that I just couldn't get out of my head. So this was born. It's Rizzles, and it's smutty.


**Inspired by the tweet by JaneRizzoli. It said, "Just discovered the answer to 'how many detectives does it take to change a light bulb?' Answer- 1 + the ME sitting on her shoulders" And the plot bunnies nipped at me for a few hours until I broke down and wrote it. All mistakes are mine. The characters obviously are not. (First Rizzles fic btw, reviews are appreciated)**

It was late, and Jane was still sitting at her desk trying to figure out a link in her case. Most everybody went home long ago, but when her phone buzzed.

It was Maura - "Jane? Can you come down to the lab for a second..?"

"sure" Jane texted back, wondering if she made a break in the case, or if she needed her for some other reason. 

When Jane arrived at Maura's office she noticed something not quite right. It was a lot darker in there than usual. I mean, it wasn't the brightest of places to begin with, but it was never this dark. She called Maura's name and was startled when the "right here" came from right next to her.  
>"Jesus Maura, are you trying to kill me?" Jane asked.<br>"Why of course not. There are much more efficient ways of killing someone than by merely startling them. You should know that, Jane."  
>"Okay Dr. Smartypants. Why exactly did you call me down here? Did you make a break in the case?"<br>"Well no, not exactly. I kind of can't see to do my work. I was hoping you'd help me change the light bulb..." Maura asked and pointed about them.  
>"Really, Maura? Do I look like a handy man to you?.. Okay, don't answer that. But you could have just called a tech or something."<br>"Well, I thought it would just be easier to have you boost me up and I'll change it out myself. No use in waiting on someone."  
>"You want... You want <em>me<em> to give _you_ a boost? You're in heels and a dress Maur, how exactly is that going to work?"  
>Maura slipped off her heels, and looked back up at Jane.<br>"I thought the best way would be for me to sit on your shoulders, and then you stand up, and I should be able to reach. And now that my shoes are off, those shouldn't be a problem... Would you like me to take my dress off too?..."

"Yes. Um- wait, uh, no. Wh-what was the question?" the detective stuttered about.  
>Maura giggled and smiled at how nervous she was making the detective. They new they had a mutual liking for one another, they just didn't know what would happen if they got together for real. One thing they did find out though (while slightly hammered), was that the sex was <em>awesome<em>.

"I said, would you like me to take my dress off?" The ME repeated.  
>Jane stood there slack jawed for a moment not knowing how to respond. Maura decided not to wait for an answer and started to slip out of her light blue form-fitting designer dress.<br>"Maura! Maura, what if somebody sees you?" Jane asked as she started to cover her up.  
>"Jane. It's late. Nobody is here, and the lights are out. Nobody is going to see me." She said as she continued to slink out of her dress.<br>The detective didn't know if Maura had any idea what she was doing to her, or if she was doing it on purpose. But she knew it was going to drive her crazy. Something clicked in Jane's head and she just thought "Fuck it" and she grabbed the now underwear clad Maura and pulled her into a kiss.  
>It was a long sensual kiss, full of longing and need.<br>Jane pulled back and looked at the sexy silhouette of the medical examiner. She was now barefoot and dressless. Standing in her matching lacy black underwear set.  
>"Is this okay?" Jane asked. As if there was really any question.<br>"Jane, I wouldn't be standing here in my underwear kissing you back if it wasn't more than okay." 

That was all the permission Jane needed as she pulled the shorter woman into another kiss. Gliding her tongue along Maura's bottom lip, asking to be let in. Maura was more than happy to oblige. Letting their tongues explore one another's mouths for a few moments longer. Jane was the one to break it off, sending kisses down the neck of the other woman. Nipping her pulse point, and letting her hands explore the yoga toned back of the smaller woman.  
>They slowly moved towards the couch. Maura sat and pulled the detective down on top of her. Jane straddled the ME and unbuttoned her own top, exposing her sports bra. She silently cursed herself for not chosing something a <em>little<em> bit sexier this morning, but at least she had on her new pair of cute hipster briefs.  
>Maura couldn't contain herself and let her hands roam all over Jane's washboard abs, and pulling Jane into another kiss.<br>They eased their way into a reclined position, never breaking from their kiss.  
>Jane shifted so that her thigh was pressed tightly between the legs of the gorgeous woman under her. The new pressure against her most sensitve area made Maura gasp, finally breaking from their kiss. Jane worked her way down the ME's neck with open mouth kisses until she made it to her perfect breasts. She unsnapped the front clasp, and started to suck and nibble on Maura's right nipple, simultaneously bringing her hand down to feel how wet she was making the smaller woman. Eliciting a very audible moan from the medical examiner. She continued her work on Maura's breasts, and then kissed her way down the woman's beautifully flat stomach. She pulled off the lacy panties that stood as a last barrier between Jane's mouth and Maura's most sensitive area. The detective could smell the deliciously sweet scent that was Maura's sex, and could see how very wet she had made her.<p>

"Jane, please..." Maura begged.  
>That's all the incentive Jane needed to begin. She placed her mouth over Maura's already swollen clit, and sucked ever so gently. This caused Maura to shiver, and moan again very loudly.<br>Jane brought one hand up to massage Maura's left breast, as she added two slender fingers into her core.  
>They quickly found a slow and steady rhythm. When Jane could sense Maura was close, she began thrusting harder, and added a third finger while playing with her clit with her tongue. It didn't take much long for Maura to come, shouting Jane's name.<br>Jane lapped up the remaining juices, licked her fingers clean, and made her way back up to snuggle into Maura's shoulder.

Maura came back down from her high and turned to kiss Jane.  
>It was a simple sweet kiss. But it felt like they've had kisses like that for years.<p>

They layed snuggled on the couch for a while, Maura tracing her fingers over each of Jane's vertebrae. Naming each of them in her head.  
>She got all the way to the L1 when she was interrupted by Jane.<br>"So, uh- what does this mean?"  
>"You're going to have to be more specific, Jane. We just had intercourse. You're aware of this right?"<br>"Maura, yes, I am aware of what we just did, ohmygosh. Okay. Let's see if I can word this correctly. Does this mean that we're, ya know, together? Or something?" Jane asked sheepishly.  
>Maura paused for a minute and thought.<br>"Well, I'm pretty sure we both have a fondness for one another. I'd like to be with you, if that's what you're really asking." Maura answered.  
>"Okay then. I want to be with you too. So, I guess that makes this exclusive? And not just, friends who sometimes have sex in inappropriate places." Jane laughed.<br>"Then it's settled. We're together. Now, maybe I should get dressed so we can fix this light and I can take you home."

Maura hopped on Jane's shoulders, they changed the light bulb, and hurried home for some more sexy fun times to celebrate being an official couple.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave reviews. Let me know if I should stop writing or not. Haha. Thanks! **


End file.
